There is a configuration in which a reinforcing member is provided in a seat back of a vehicle seat. The reinforcing member is provided between an outer side frame and an inner side frame of the seat back. Japanese Patent No. 5256653 discloses that the reinforcing member is obliquely mounted. More specifically, Japanese Patent No. 5256653 discloses that an outer side of the reinforcing member is high and an inner side thereof is low.
In the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 5256653, the reinforcing member passes near the portion of the seat back with which a back of an occupant seated on the vehicle seat comes into contact. Therefore, the occupant feels a foreign body sensation due to the reinforcing member.